Ridicule et grotesque petit homme
by Arakasi
Summary: Delhi au début des années 50 – Interrogatoire d'un espion russe par l'agent britannique Georges Smiley. Smiley et Karla.


**Titre : **Ridicule et grotesque petit homme  
**Auteur : **Arakasi  
**Base : **La Taupe (John le Carré)  
**Genre : **Affrontement psychologique  
**Disclaimer : **tout est à John le Carré  
**Personnages : **Smiley et Karla - enfin, Karla surtout parce que l'on ne se refait pas  
**Résumé : **Delhi au début des années 50 – Interrogatoire d'un espion russe par l'agent britannique Georges Smiley

**Com perso : **Cette fanfic est inspirée du roman de John le Carré ; ceci dit, elle devrait être à tout à fait compréhensible pour les personnes n'ayant vu que le film récemment sorti au cinéma. Je préfère aussi préciser que tout ceci n'est qu'une interprétation purement personnelle. Après plus de 1000 pages d'espionnage tordu, force est de reconnaître que la personnalité et la façon de penser de Karla reste assez obscures. Tout ce que l'on peut en dire grosso modo, c'est que c'est un type d'une extrême intelligence, doté de nerfs en béton armé, d'un orgueil à faire péter l'Everest et d'un fanatisme assez sauvage pour faire frémir une armée d'inquisiteurs (oh et il fume comme une cheminée...). Avec ça, on peut presque tout faire…

Arakasi vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

...

**Ridicule et grotesque petit homme**

…

Ils sont venus me chercher à la tombée du jour.

Il me semble à présent que c'était le soir, mais je ne peux l'affirmer avec aucune certitude. Le temps est long en prison : secondes, minutes et heures se trainent et se confondent dans le même magma gris et boueux, indissociables les unes des autres. Ils sont rentrés, m'ont menotté, et m'ont fait me lever – bourrade, grognement, nouvelle bourrade – sans brutalité excessive mais avec l'indifférence lasse que l'on accorderait à une marionnette. Tous les matons du monde sont semblables, mêmes faciès simiesques, mêmes gestes lents et lourds de brutes assommées par l'ennui. Ils m'ont fait sortir de ma cellule, ont verrouillé la porte et m'ont entrainé dans un dédale de couloirs aux parois criblées de trous. Des ouvertures creusées en haut des murs laissaient filtrer des rayons de lumière sale. Par l'entrebâillement de portes aux gonds rouillés, des visages bruns et amorphes nous regardaient passer. Je n'ai pas levé les yeux. Je n'ai regardé ni à droite, ni à gauche : toutes les prisons du monde sont semblables, la même poussière, les mêmes ombres, les mêmes murs aveugles et crevassés.

Ils m'ont fait entrer dans une petite pièce aux cloisons grises de crasse. Au milieu de la salle, une étroite table métallique. Autour de la table, deux chaises. Et sur celle de droite, un petit homme était assis. Il avait le ventre rond, portait un costume de tweed froissé et taché aux aisselles d'auréoles de sueur. Pas de magnétophone devant lui. Ni papier. Ni stylo. Il a levé les yeux quand on m'a fait asseoir – des petits yeux d'un bleu délavé dissimulés derrière le verre épais de lunettes d'écailles. Il m'a regardé, a avisé mes poignets enchainés et a rougi furtivement comme un écolier honteux.

« Oh, bon Dieu, enlevez-lui ces choses, voulez-vous ? »

Les matons ont fait la grimace mais se sont exécutés. J'ai étendu les bras devant moi et posé les mains bien à plat sur la table, doigts écartés. La surface métallique était rêche et brulante sous mes paumes. Le petit homme s'est éclairci la gorge, a essuyé ses lunettes embuées du bout de sa cravate grise.

Puis il a commencé à parler.

Il m'a dit que le réseau de San Francisco avait été démantelé. Il m'a dit que les agents avaient été arrêtés, les radios coupées, les caches mises à sac. Il m'a dit que j'étais grillé. Vous êtes grillé. Vous êtes perdu. On vous a abandonné._ Ils _vous ont abandonné. Ils vous ont trahi. Ne retournez pas à l'Est. Ne retournez pas à Moscou. Ils vous tueront si vous retournez à Moscou. Suivez-nous et nous vous aiderons. Mettez les pouces et nous vous protégerons. Dites _« Oui »_ et nous veillerons sur vous. Dites _« Oui »_et…

Il parlait vite, trop vite, comme un homme conscient de débiter un flot de banalités, comme si ses propres insanités lui agaçaient les oreilles, lui irritaient la gorge. Il bredouillait. Il bafouillait. Sa voix s'est muée progressivement en un bourdonnement monotone, irritant comme le vrombissement d'une mouche vorace tournoyant au mur d'une chambre. Je ne l'écoutais plus. Je le regardais. Je n'avais que lui à regarder. Je fixais son gros visage luisant de sueur, la transpiration qui coulait le long de ses joues, dégoulinait sur son menton pour s'écraser en gouttes épaisses sur la surface rouillée de la table. La chaleur était atroce, l'air humide et poisseux, et à chaque parole ses lunettes s'embuaient derechef. Il s'interrompait alors un instant, essuyait à nouveau de sa cravate les verres brouillés et tournant vers moi ses yeux myopes :

« Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas votre prénom ? ».

Il parlait et je l'observais. Il me répugnait et chaque parole, chaque geste empressé, accroissait un peu cette répugnance. Elle montait lentement, comme l'eau saumâtre bouillonnant au fond d'un puits. Elle me tordait l'estomac, tapissait ma gorge de bile. Et quand le dégoût est devenu trop fort, quand je n'ai plus été capable de regarder sa bouche molle s'agiter et proférer son tissu d'inepties, je me suis concentré sur ses mains. Des mains roses aux doigts boudinés. Des petites mains sans cesse en mouvement, qu'il agitait devant lui tout en discourant, brassant des piles de papier imaginaires. Une alliance enserrait l'annulaire droit et faisait gonfler la chair de part et d'autre du mince filet d'argent.

Des mains de bureaucrate. Un visage rougeaud de comptable.

Un ersatz, une caricature d'homme, voilà ce que le Cirque de Londres m'avait envoyé.

En l'observant, je songeais à tous les petits hommes, à tous ces fonctionnaires replets et bouffis de vanités qui trainaient dans les couloirs de Londres, de Washington ou de Moscou. À toute cette engeance infecte, aux ventres déformés par les excès, qui s'engraissait sur le dos du Parti, se gorgeait de la sueur des autres. Je songeais à Rudnev qui m'avait jeté aux loups. À Rudnev qui, pour protéger ses arrières et dissimuler ses fautes, m'avait lâché, sali, condamné probablement. Le réseau de San Francisco n'était pas tombé tout seul : quelqu'un quelque part avait commis une erreur, quelqu'un quelque part avait été imprudent. Le Parti ne tolérait ni les erreurs, ni les imprudences.

Et quelqu'un devrait payer les pots cassés, mais ce ne serait pas moi. Si je cessais de le croire, si je cessais d'espérer prendre ma revanche sur Rudnev, alors j'étais un homme fini, j'étais un homme mort.

Soudain, l'anglais s'est interrompu. Le silence était assez inattendu pour que je recentre à nouveau mon attention sur lui, oubliant un instant Rudnev, le Centre et mes rêves de vengeance. Il me fixait, le corps légèrement penché en avant, les mains posées sur la table, dans une position curieusement similaire à la mienne.

« Savez-vous où se trouve votre femme ? » m'a-t-il demandé.

Et il s'est mis à me parler de mon épouse.

De cette épouse russe que j'avais laissée à Moscou, cette honnête ménagère penchée sur sa table de travail ou sur son métier à couture, m'attendant, priant pour moi surement, même si l'Eglise n'était plus en odeur de sainteté en union soviétique. Cette petite épouse à qui l'on permettrait peut-être de m'embrasser une dernière fois avant que le peloton d'exécution ne m'entraîne et qui pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps quand on jetterait mon cadavre dans la fosse commune.

Cette petite épouse qui n'était pas la mienne. Je n'avais pas de femme. Youlia s'était tuée quand les tchekistes étaient venus m'arrêter en octobre 48. Elle était montée dans le petit appartement qui nous servait de foyer, s'était enfermée à double tour dans notre chambre et s'était pendue à une poutre du plafond. De retour à Leningrad après deux ans au Goulag, je n'avais pas cherché à retrouver son corps. Je ne m'étais pas remarié. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Le monde changeait. L'Est jeune et victorieux se redressait sur les décombres de la deuxième guerre mondiale, tandis que l'Occident se repliait frileusement sur lui-même. Qui se serait soucié de s'encombrer d'une épouse quand l'Histoire était en marche ?

Mais le petit homme s'obstinait à me parler de_ ma_ femme. Et je l'écoutais, pour la première fois depuis le début de cet interrogatoire ridicule, je l'écoutais _réellement_. Une lueur s'était allumée dans ses petits yeux aqueux. Quelque chose s'était glissé dans sa voix, quelque chose de plus véhément, de plus désespéré. Je l'écoutais, partagé entre la surprise, l'amusement et une certaine forme de curiosité.

Pendant un instant, j'ai eu la fugitive impression que nos rôles s'étaient inversés : d'interrogé j'étais devenu l'interrogateur – le rôle m'était familier – et c'était lui l'insignifiant espion russe que l'on menaçait de renvoyer dans l'Est honni, lui dans l'épouse se languissait, lui l'homme trahi et pourchassé. Me manquait-elle ? Oui, elle me manquait assurément. Pensais-je à elle ? Je devais y penser. Craignais-je pour elle ? Craignais-je qu'elle ne m'oublie ? Qu'elle ne me trahisse également ? Avec un autre homme peut-être ? Un ami ? Un parent ?

Un gardien est entré, un paquet de cigarettes à la main, et l'anglais s'est redressé brusquement comme pris en faute. Il s'est levé, a farfouillé dans les poches de son costume pour en extirper son portefeuille. Se faisant, il m'a décoché un regard furtif, quêtant mon approbation. J'ai du lutter pour ne pas sourire. Petits gestes de petit homme… Le maton a refusé son pourboire, sans doute n'aimait-il pas les anglais. Le petit homme s'est empourpré à nouveau et ai revenu à pas pressés. Il a sorti d'une autre poche un briquet chromé, a ouvert le paquet de cigarettes et les a déposés sur la table, juste devant moi.

Je me suis tendu. Ma gorge s'est desséchée spontanément de désir, un élan impérieux qui naissait au fond de mon estomac et montait en tournoyant dans mon œsophage.

Les autorités indiennes m'avaient tout pris en m'arrêtant à l'aéroport de Delhi, mes vêtements, mon arme, mes papiers, et m'avaient envoyé aussitôt dans la prison centrale. Une semaine à pourrir dans cet infâme trou. Une semaine à trainer dans une cellule puante. Une semaine sans une seule distraction, une semaine sans une seule cigarette. Je n'avais pas connu une aussi longue période d'abstinence depuis la Sibérie.

Pour la première fois, il a souri.

Pour la première fois, je l'ai détesté.

« Allons, vous fumez à la chaine, tout le monde sait cela. Et c'est votre marque préférée. »

Je me suis levé. Le gardien a fait rapidement quelques pas vers moi pour poser les mains sur mes épaules, mais pas avant que je n'ai pu ramasser le briquet et le paquet posés sur la table. Le sourire du petit homme s'est agrandi timidement, comme si par ce geste nous venions de conclure un accord tacite. Il a levé les mains pour prévenir tout acte brutal de la part des matons.

« Allumez-en une maintenant si vous voulez. » m'a-t-il dit. Et se tournant vers le garde : « Je vous en prie, laissez-le allumer une cigarette. »

Il a attendu un instant, espérant peut-être que je m'exécuterais immédiatement, celant ainsi le pacte. J'ai fourré le tout, briquet et cigarettes, dans ma poche et j'ai présenté mes poignets au maton. Il m'a menotté et m'a reconduit dans ma cellule.

…

Une fois la porte claquée et verrouillée, je me suis laissé glisser sur le sol de ma geôle, le dos appuyé contre le chambranle rouillé de ma couchette, les jambes allongés sur le dallage poussiéreux. La lumière a décliné rapidement et quelques minutes plus tard, la cellule baignait dans l'obscurité. Un carré grisâtre à quelques mètres au dessus de ma tête délimitait l'unique fenêtre de la petite pièce.

J'ai sorti le briquet et les cigarettes de ma poche. Je les ai posés devant moi, à même le sol, juste à la limite de mon champ de vision. Un rayon de lune filtrait à travers le soupirail et faisait briller d'un feu pâle la surface lisse du briquet. Et j'ai attendu.

La nuit a été pénible.

Bien davantage, en vérité.

Les heures s'écoulaient, interminables. J'attendais. J'attendais. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. J'avais mal au dos, mal aux jambes, mal au cœur. Au dehors, résonnait la rumeur grondante de Dehli : aboiements de chiens, bruits de voix entremêlées, rugissement sourd des trop rares voitures, fracas… Je voulais fumer. Ce qui n'avait été d'abord qu'une gêne agaçante, semblable à la piqure d'un moustique, c'était mué petit à petit en un besoin lancinant, physique. J'en crevais littéralement d'envie. Mais non. Non. Pas maintenant. Flancher maintenant, c'était tout perdre. Flancher maintenant, c'était leur concéder la victoire à eux, à tous ces petits hommes obèses et souriant : profiteurs, capitalistes, traitres, escrocs, voleurs… Et je le sentais là, je _sentais_sa présence. Il était là, assis avec moi dans ma cellule, son gros visage luisant de transpiration tout près du mien. L'aurais-je voulu que j'aurais été incapable de m'assoupir avec la conscience aigue de son regard vitreux posé sur moi.

À un moment donné, j'ai saisi le briquet posé entre mes jambes. En faisant courir mon pouce le long de sa tranche, j'ai senti le relief d'une inscription gravée dans le métal. Impossible à déchiffrer dans l'obscurité, mais il ne m'était guère difficile d'en deviner l'objet. Un cadeau. Un cadeau de qui ? Une femme, un ami, une fille, un fils peut-être ?

Comme je les ai haï… J'ai haï l'homme à qui on avait fait ce présent. J'ai haï la femme ou l'enfant qui le lui avait offert. Recroquevillé dans le noir, j'ai serré le briquet dans mon poing de toutes mes forces. Je l'ai serré jusqu'à sentir mes jointures craquer sous l'effort, jusqu'à en avoir le bras et l'épaule perclus de crampes. Quand j'ai enfin relâché mon étreinte, les muscles tremblants et le souffle court, le briquet était brulant et couvert d'une pellicule moite de sueur.

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

…

Quand les gardiens sont venus m'éveiller à l'aube, ils se sont montrés d'une prévenance déconcertante. Ni insulte, ni coup, pas même quelques bourrades de pure forme. Sans doute devais-je y voir l'influence de mon ventripotent ange gardien. Je n'en ai ressenti ni reconnaissance, ni irritation excessive. J'étais fourbu, vacillant et un peu assommé par ma nuit d'insomnie, mais serein. Le paquet de cigarettes au pied de mon lit était intact.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui est venu me trouver.

Le temps que la clé tourne dans la serrure de la porte, je m'étais relevé et assis sur la couchette, le dos bien droit appuyé contre le mur. J'avais empoché à nouveau le briquet et posé le paquet près de moi sur la couverture crasseuse. Le petit anglais est rentré et s'est tenu devant moi, raide et emprunté dans ses vêtements chiffonnés. Il a fixé pendant quelques secondes les cigarettes du regard, mais n'a hasardé aucun commentaire. D'écarlate son teint était devenu blême. Des cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux et lui mangeaient les joues. Ceci aussi dans mon épuisement, je l'ai constaté sans passion ni colère. Je souhaitais que tout cela – ce jeu de dupes stupide auquel nous ne croyons ne l'un, ni l'autre – finisse.

Il ne disait rien et pendant un instant, j'ai pensé que tout était effectivement fini. Les matons allaient m'entraîner, me conduire à un petit aérodrome où l'on me ferait embarquer dans un vol à destination de Moscou, durant lequel j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de voler quelques heures de sommeil.

Mais le petit homme – maudit soit-il – n'en avait pas terminé.

Il s'est remis à parler. Il m'a parlé de l'Ouest et de l'Est, de l'Occident et de l'Orient, de Londres et de Moscou. Il n'argumentait plus : il divaguait. Il ne priait plus : il suppliait. _« Nous ne sommes pas si différents, vous et moi »_ disait-il. _« Nous sommes vieux, nous sommes fatigués, nous sommes semblables. »_répétait-il avec l'obstination gâteuse d'un vieillard. Non, nous n'étions pas semblables. Une part de moi avait envie de le hurler, de lui cracher au visage tout mon mépris, toute la répugnance qu'il m'inspirait, lui, ses pareils, sa compassion infecte… Mais je n'en ai rien fait. J'avais sué cette nuit tout ce que j'avais de haine et de peur. J'étais calme, plus calme en vérité que je ne l'avais été depuis des semaines. Vidé.

De guerre lasse, il a fini par se taire et nous sommes restés face à face pendant deux ou trois minutes, aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre, moi assis, lui debout. Les gardiens nous regardaient sans mot dire. Il respirait bruyamment et pendant un instant, il m'a rappelé un écolier, un de ces gros garçons que leurs camarades abandonnent dans la cour de récré et qui restent là, appuyé contre un platane, à regarder les autres crier, jouer et s'amuser jusqu'à que la cloche sonne la reprise des cours. Je n'avais plus ni le cœur, ni l'énergie de m'en amuser.

Ridicule et grotesque petit homme.

« Ils vous tueront, vous le savez… » a-t-il murmuré. « Ils vous tueront. »

Les gardes m'ont emmené.

…

Nous arriverons dans quelques heures en Russie.

Par le hublot à ma droite, je vois défiler des lambeaux de nuages gris sur fond de ciel orageux. L'avion tremble et gémit comme un moulin dans la tempête et je me prends à douter que nous arrivions jamais à Moscou. Derrière moi, les deux brutes que l'on a chargé de m'escorter se trémoussent pesamment sur leurs sièges trop étroits. Au bout de quelques minutes de vol, l'une d'elle s'est assoupie et ses ronflements s'élèvent en contrepoint des grincements de l'avion.

J'ai terriblement envie de fumer.

Par pure habitude, je glisse la main dans ma poche et mes doigts se referment sur le briquet oublié là. On ne me l'a pas réclamé. Je ne l'ai pas rendu.

Je le sors et je le regarde pour la première fois en pleine lumière. C'est un bel objet, un riche objet, mais peu utilisé. Pas de rayures sur les tranches, ni de traces de nicotine sur l'embout. Sur la surface dorée encore poisseuse de transpiration, on a gravé quelques mots en anglais. _À George de la part d'Ann avec tout mon amour._Je contemple l'inscription pendant de longues minutes. Je repense à lui, à ses petites mains toujours agitées, à l'angoisse sourde au fond de son regard…

_« Savez-vous où se trouve votre femme ? »_

Je souris.

Nous arriverons dans quelques heures en Russie et l'avenir devant moi est d'une désarmante simplicité : Rudnev aura ma peau ou j'aurai la sienne. Dans cet affrontement, je jouerai mon futur, ma carrière, ma vie très probablement, mais je n'éprouve aucune crainte. Je tiens le briquet dans ma main et j'y puise une certitude tranquille, absolue : je ne mourrai pas. J'ai gagné le seul combat qui vaille ce matin. Je suis vainqueur. Je suis fort. Le reste, tout le reste, ne sera maintenant qu'enfantillages.

Je laisse aller ma tête contre le dossier du siège et je ferme les yeux. Le garde derrière moi laisse échapper un grognement sonore et s'agite lourdement dans son sommeil. Je serre toujours le briquet dans mon poing, comme un trophée, un talisman.

Ma force. Sa faiblesse.


End file.
